


What's yours is mine

by HeyHeyItsFei



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHeyItsFei/pseuds/HeyHeyItsFei
Summary: Mari tries to one-up Dia and succeeds. In a burst of rage, Dia blurts out something she'll come to regret.
Relationships: Kurosawa Ruby/Ohara Mari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	What's yours is mine

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought of one morning.  
> Not sure how I feel about it, but it is what it is.

“While you’re at it, how about you go and fuck my sister, you attention seeking bitch!”

In a burst of rage, built up from a week full of small yet infuriating feats from a particular blonde girl, Dia Kurosawa turned on the spot and rushed out of the room before her anger could swell any more.

As of late, Mari had been trying to one-up the raven-black haired girl and succeeding at it; besting Dia at tests, always being ready to answer any questions from the underclassmen about their training or practice for idol activities, and through Mari adapting Dia’s fashion style into her own and looking beautiful while doing it, resulting in a flock of compliments.

But what really set the eldest Kurosawa sibling over the edge was finding the deviant spoiling the twintailed angel of Dia’s, giving her lunch and doting on the younger girl, all in front of Dia.

Ruby was confused and concerned as to why her beloved sister who she looked up to would have such a foul mouthed outburst at someone who she believed to be innocent. Not wanting Dia to have bad blood with anyone in their group, Ruby sat there debating internally whether to chase after her.

Thinking to herself, if Ruby wanted her sister to calm down and clear up this misunderstanding, she would be best off chasing after her now before she lost track of her.

On the other hand, she couldn’t just turn down Mari’s goodwill and let all of her efforts go to waste, having prepared lunch for her. Not that she thought anything wrong with this, as Ruby was used to her upperclassmen spoiling her with sweets and food from time to time.

Deciding not to disappoint the blonde, Ruby decided to finish up the lunch that was given to her as soon as possible. She could search for Dia after she was done, and worst case scenario, she could just talk to her sister at home later in the day.

Mari however, took Dia’s last words to heart.

At first, Mari had just wanted to show that she was just as capable and reliable as Dia was, as the underclassmen would only speak praise about the oldest Kurosawa sister. She was jealous with not being given any sort of validation.

So she decided to one-up Dia so everyone would see her efforts and sing her praise. Of course, she didn’t intend to keep this going for too long as she knew that the black haired girl didn’t take jokes, let alone misunderstandings, very well.

But over the course of the week, Mari had found herself on an ecstasy rush from all of the attention she had been getting. She knew it was wrong to keep it going, but she was addicted to the feeling of being validated.

Mari just wanted one thing: for Dia to see her on at least equal ground, as she would just treat the blonde as if she were a joke a majority of the time. This was true of course, with how Mari would constantly play tricks and games on all of the group.

Placing her hand on the younger girl’s shoulder, Mari took a deep breath, and with a straight face let out a single word.

“Ruby.”

Entering her own home in the pitch black of night, Dia put on a brave front. She had spent the remainder of the day after her exchange with Mari alone. When school ended, she hurried to leave as soon as she could without anyone pulling her aside to try to make small chat.

She spent the afternoon and early evening loitering about the beach, just staring off at the waves and the sun slowly setting. Watching the gentle waves, Dia found her mind slowly becoming at peace.

Knowing Mari, she was probably just doing all of this as a joke at first, but took it too far. She couldn’t really hold it against her since she wasn’t actively hurting anyone. Although her copying Dia’s fashion sense was a direct jab at her, nothing else the blonde had done was really malicious.

Dia knew that she was always quick to judge things without always looking at it from all perspectives, and that this caused misunderstandings that had caused her grief in the past.

As she made her way through her house, thoughts running through her mind, Dia stopped outside her younger sister’s room.

She wanted to clear this misunderstanding up.

Knocking three times, the Kurosawa sibling waited to be let in. She could hear movements inside of the room, alerted from the sudden interruption.

Having waited a long minute that seemed to drag out for an eternity, Dia decided to just let herself in after she didn’t receive a response.

She was not ready for what was hidden behind the closed door.

In Ruby’s bed laid two individuals on top of each other. On the bottom was the raspberry-pink haired girl, her face red as a tomato. On top of her, with their arms on both sides of the younger girl, as if trapping her there, was a certain blonde girl.

The pair was covered in sweat, their clothes tossed all across the floor in a mess, almost like the two were in a rush to shed them.

The 3 girls could only stare at each other, words failing to escape from any of their mouths as their emotions started to peak.

With a deep breath, Dia angrily let out a single phrase, as if she didn’t believe any of this was real.

“What the actual fuck!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't 100% sure how to end it, but wanted to end it in that sort of manner.


End file.
